<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone by hurtcomfort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927776">Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtcomfort/pseuds/hurtcomfort'>hurtcomfort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtcomfort/pseuds/hurtcomfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five lets out some stuff after season 2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: I don’t own these characters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment they landed in 2019 it all turned to shit. I guess they should of known that they would have screwed something up. So now they have to deal with the freaking Sparrow academy. </p><p>Five puts his hands up in an obvious sign of surrender </p><p>“We didn’t come here too fight, so if you let us go we won’t bother you again, okay?”</p><p>The sparrows were lined up atop the stairs so no one could get a good look, but if their ex-father was the one who raised them, and by the looks of this weird new version of Ben, a fight wouldn’t end well for any of them, Sparrows or otherwise. </p><p>“And what?” Reginald asked, “go screw up the time line even more?” </p><p>Glad to see he hasn’t changed much</p><p>“FIVE NOW” Diego yelled and luckily for all of them, Five knew what that meant and they all grabbed onto each other while Five used every ounce of strength he had to get them out of that mess.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The moment Five landed he felt like shit, his head was pounding, his stomach was churning, and he had about 700 different injuries (ranging from bruises to shrapnel wounds) screaming at him. </p><p>“Well that certainly went well” Klaus joked from where he was leaning against the back alley wall Five had managed to take them too </p><p>“This is no time for jokes Klaus, we need to figure out how to fix this mess” Luther said, clearly annoyed</p><p>Five can’t blame him, he’s annoyed too, at the world, at his family....at himself. He shakes his head as if to get rid of thoughts that are sure to come up if he lets his guard down </p><p>“First we need a place to stay” Five says, still practically on the ground from the jump</p><p>He braces his hand on the wall and raises himself up of shaky legs, slowly recovering his balance and making his way towards the rest of his siblings </p><p>“Allison do you think you could rumor us a hotel?”</p><p>She looks down and nods grimly. Something pulls at Fives heart, he’s seen first hand how much she hates doing that, but he ignores that for now because there are far more pressing matters at hand </p><p>“Okay perfect” Diego says limping over to them “so I’d say we do that now before those dicks that Reginald calls kids come and find us” </p><p>His siblings all laugh at that, and five can’t help but smirk along with them.</p><p>***</p><p>By the time Allison managed to get them a room it’s practically dark out and Five is more tired than earlier, if that’s even possible, maybe the last 2 weeks are catching up with him, or last 45 years for that matter. </p><p>“Sorry I couldn’t get anything better” Allison said </p><p>“It’s okay, I’m just happy to be getting off my feet” Vanya said, patting Allison’s arm comfortingly, she gets a grateful smile in return.  </p><p>The hotel is crappy and old and smells like someone died there, but Five couldn’t care less, for the majority of his life he slept on things much worse, so as long there are no cockroaches in the pillows then he’s fine to sleep here. Although now that he sees it more fully, he realizes that there are only 2 beds and 2 couches</p><p>“I call dibs on a couch” Klaus yells, and jumps on one of the old lumps of cushion </p><p>“I’ll take a bed” Luther said, sitting down on the edge of the bed</p><p>“Alright well, Vanya and Allison can take the other bed and I’ll take the other couch” Diego says “Sorry five you’ve got the floor”</p><p>Honestly that sounded awful, he was looking forward to sleeping on something comfortable, even if it was a ratty hotel couch, considering he hadn’t even had a bed for the better part of nearly 5 decades, but at this point he was practically falling over already, so he’ll take what he can get” </p><p>“Fine” he grumbles in response </p><p>“”I guess it makes sense because you are the smallest” Luther says</p><p>Five rolls his eyes, “ya but I’m also the oldest” he counters</p><p>“Age had nothing to do with size Five-o” Klaus points out</p><p>“Whatever I already said I would take it” Five snaps</p><p>“Woah okay geez Five” Allison says, raising her hands in the air similarly to the way Five had done earlier </p><p>“How about we just all get some sleep” Vanya suggests</p><p>“I LOVE that plan sis” Klaus sing-songs </p><p>Five grabbed a few pillows each bed and a blanket from the couch and made a little makeshift bed on the floor. Even though most people would be uncomfortable with that, Five didn’t care with the state he was in, those pillows felt like heaven </p><p>“Goodnight everyone” Allison says</p><p>Five waits until he’s sure everyone is asleep so he checks all the locks on the windows and doors. Once he’s sure everything is secure he slides back into his makeshift bed and slowly lets his eyes fall shut, praying for a peaceful sleep</p><p>***</p><p>Unfortunately for Five, none of his wishes ever come true, so around 3 AM he wakes up with a scream dying on his lips and a cold sweat drenching his body. He takes deep breaths and tries to regain his composure, but by the time he gets his breathing under control and notices his surroundings he’s annoyed to find his siblings worried gazes all directed toward him</p><p>“Five?” Allison says gently “Are you okay?” </p><p>Fives honestly too exhausted to be annoyed with the amount of concern in her voice </p><p>“I’m fine” he replies shakily </p><p>“Are you sure?” Allison pries</p><p>“Yes I’m sure” he snaps quickly </p><p>“Okay calm down Five we were just trying to help you” Luther says </p><p>“Help me. HELP ME” he screams “IF YOU WERE TRYING TO HELP ME YOU WOULD HAVE LISTENED TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE” at this point he didn’t care that he was screaming, nor did he care about the fact that he finally might be losing it. </p><p>“HEY!” Luther screams back defensively, “if it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t be here in the first place, YOU LEFT US ALL ALONE”</p><p>“You think you were alone Luther? Hmm?” Five says “I WAS ALONE FOR 45 YEARS, so don’t give me that bullshit, okay? You have no idea how it feels to be alone, to be constantly haunted by the silence, by the emptiness that you can never fill, to be so starving that you could feel death coming for you, to be SO CLOSE to giving up that the only thing keeping you going is the fading memories of the only people you ever loved.” </p><p>They all stood there in silence, but Five wasn’t done yet</p><p>“The only reason I joined the commission is because I knew that it was my only chance of seeing YOU GUYS again, but hey, I don’t know, it could of been the fact that The Handler was the only living person I had seen in over 4 decades, so I surrendered and I let them make me a monster,  and I played by their rules and I let her warp me into a killing machine, all so I could get back to you. And the sad thing is....... I would do it all again, because it meant that I got to see your faces again. </p><p>He breathed hard, finally realizing all the truths that just came out of his mouth without him even noticing it</p><p>“Oh Five......” Allison said, coming forward “I’m so so so sorry that you had to go through that” </p><p>Five shrugged casually as if he didn’t just say the most heart shattering things in less than 2 minutes </p><p>Allison finally closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around her brother. Five stiffened at first, but as Allison slowly rubbed his back and carded her fingers through his hair, he relaxed and for the first time in 45 years he let his guard down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>